1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to the field of electronic mail (email). More particularly, embodiments of the present invention are related to using an auto organization hierarchy to provide addressee automation of electronic mail.
2. Description
Email users often spend time developing distribution lists to send emails to a group of people. To prepare the distribution list, the email user may cut and paste names to the distribution list. In a company setting where organizational changes occur often, distribution lists involving people within different organizations of the company may become inaccurate when new people are added to an organization or when people leave an organization.
Maintaining accurate distribution lists is often time consuming and difficult to keep up with, especially in a large corporate setting. Thus, what is needed is a method for providing email addressees that incorporates organization changes in an effective and accurate manner.